Fluffs Ya Puff/Plot Details
Category:Plot Logan: Hey there, bub. Welcome to the Hole! I'm Logan. What can I do for you today? ___: The Hole? Logan: The Ole Fishing Hole, of course! We're world-famous! ___: World famous? Logan: Well...okay. Famous around Barton Town, anyway. But still...it's a pretty lake and it *used* to be a quiet neighborhood. ___: Used to be? Logan: What? Did you swallow a parrot or something? Look...just because I used to be popular in certain circles doesn't mean you need to be all tongue-tied around me. ___: Tongue-ti...err...yeah. Or rather...no...I didn't swallow a parrot. I mean...do you run this store? Logan: Yup. This little corner of the world is all mine. Technically, I own the old windmill and lumber yard too, but I pretty much don't have time for anything other'n the Hole nowadays. Business had been booming until the Animated started showing up. ___: Yeah...they've been trouble everywhere. Logan: Well...there's plenty to do around here nowadays, that's for sure, especially if you aren't afraid of a little rough and tumble. Whatcha lookin' for, kid? ___: Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with all the Animated roaming around? Logan: Ol' Logan, afraid? Whaddya think, bub, that I'm helpless? I saw more than my share of danger back in my G... before I retired. ___: Retired? I just sort of assumed you always ran the Fishin' Hole... what'd you do before you retired? Logan: Looking for a story, bub? How do I even know yer worth my time? Information's got a price around here, so before you get your motor spun up how's about tellin' me why I should tell ya a thing? ___: Hmm, I honestly can't think of a reason. Why don't you tell me what I can do to prove myself to you. Logan: Let me think. Hah! I've got the perfect task for a puff like you. The grass fluffs in the woods to the south are just about the weakest thing you'll find near the lake. If you can't take them out, you've got no business with me. ___: I suppose I can do that. How many fluffs did you have in mind? Logan: What?! Oh, I guess about ten should do. *After Defeating the Grass Fluffs. Logan: Hoho! Took out some grass fluffs and now you think you're tough? Hah. ___: Bah, I didn't do it to prove my toughness... I did it for information! Logan: Ahh... so you remembered the bargain. Alright, pull up a chair, bub, I guess it's story time. Logan: Let's see... what did you want to know? ___: How about telling me who you worked for? Logan: You really are new here aren't ya, bub? I thought everyone knew old Logan used to be a member of G-Team. ___: You mean with... Logan: That's right, bub. Edmund and Johnny K. Gambino. ___: Whoa! Gambino! What is he like? Logan: Hey, bub, you know the deal. You gotta earn your information. If you wanna do a little more work I'll tell you what you wanna know. ___: Yeah. I guess you're right. So what do you want me to do? Logan: Okay, bub. One of my responsibilities here on the lake is to keep an eye on the Todd boy. His dad is an old friend and asked me to look after him while he's off galavanting on some dangerous adventure. Frankly, I'm getting a little tired of trudging over to the water mill every day. Go check up on him, help him out if he needs anything, and then I'll tell you what you want to know. ___: Right. Where can I find this boy? Logan: Take the bridge across the river and head southwest to the water-wheel. You'll find him in the cabin there. *On to The Boy